1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera including an imaging device that takes an image of a photographic subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that dark current generated by an increase in the temperature of an imaging device deteriorates the image quality of images taken. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-78084 discloses prevention of the deterioration of image quality by limiting exposure time during photography with long-time exposure.
However, much heat is also generated by repeated continuous imaging due to processing in the imaging device or its driving unit, image processing unit and so on. Further, Along with development of cameras that operates at a higher speed and an increased number of pixels in the imaging device, generation of heat increases due to processing in the imaging device and its driving unit, image processing unit and so on. In particular, when an imaging device with a larger number of pixels repeats continuous imaging for a long period of time, the imaging device and its peripheral circuits may be at high temperatures resulting in deterioration of image quality of the image taken. However, the imaging device can be operated by a user.